Forgotten
by SitOnMyNoFace
Summary: Marceline's memory of the fight with the Empress and her last encounter with Simon before he became the Ice King. I tried to make it as convincing as possible. So if you're interested in a plausible scenario of the tale then this is for you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim the Adventure Time series nor its characters. Please enjoy and support the official release**

 **AN: I tried to make this as believable as possible as I do with most of my stories. This is my first lower rated fiction. I don't think it's any worse than the show itself on violence and suggestive themes. If you like it don't forget to add it to your favorites. If you love it or wish to leave me a critique feel free to leave me a review.**

Night began to fall. A legion of vampires raided the ruins of an inhabited town. Humans ran away screaming in terror. A man ran with a vampire close behind him. He tripped and fell. He turned over. In a feeble attempt to shield himself from the beast he kept his hands in front of him. The vampire held the man down by his wrists. He screamed and wailed in a futile attempt to get it off of him. The vampire opened its mouth, ready to bite his neck.

"Hey ding bat! Over here!" Marceline taunted him as she threw a rock at his face. The vampire hissed at her. "Aghh!" Marceline flew over him. She dropped in mid air, plunging a steak into its back. The vampire screeched as it turned to dust. "Hey, man are you alright?"

"Aghh!" the man ran away.

"Live to scream another day, I guess," Marceline muttered to herself.

"Ahahahaha!" a piercing laugh echoed through the town. A menacing laugh that Marceline knew all to well.

"It can't be," she gasped. "Simon?" She dropped what she was doing to seek it out. In mid air she searched through the carnage below.

"Yes! Ahaha! Go! Do your Empress' bedding!" In the wrecked town square in the midst of a legion of vampire minions stood a crazed old man with white hair.

"Simon!" Marceline lunged for him.

He froze, looking at her with wide eyes. "T-that woman is flying right for me!" he turned and ran.

"Wait! No, Simon!" she called for him. Then it hit her! Vampires were still attacking the town. She needed to save the humans. She could track Simon down later. "Ugh!" she cried out in irritation as she hurled towards a horde. Swiftly, she staked the horde. She flipped and jumped, stabbing every one she came across. One put up a fight. It jumped and clawed at her face. "Ugh! Just flipping die already!" she maneuvered a steak into its chest. It disappeared into a cloud of dust. "I think that's all of them," she looked around her. The town went silent and completely empty. She looked upon the sight in horror. She couldn't save them. She tried the best she could only to fail and not save a single human. She clenched her fists. Now wasn't the time to regret. She had to track down Simon before she lost him again.

She pulled out Hambo. She held him out in front of her. She gave him a sniff. She sniffed the air. She caught his trail. She flew quickly in its direction. She avoided walls and flew over dead ends. Once she reached the town's edge she came across a set of hills covered in snow. Beyond the horizon was a ice castle, but it was not neat nor pleasant. It was jagged and thorn like. She flew up high towards the castle. When she looked down she saw him running in the same direction. "Did he do this?" she appraised him harder. A gold crown sat upon his head. "You old fool! You never got rid of that stupid thing?" She swooped in and plucked it from his head.

He seized the base of it before she could elevate out of reach. "No! Hands off lady! It's mine!" he pulled with all of his weight.

"Agh!" Marceline screamed as he yanked her out of the sky. They tumbled to the ground. Simon clung to the crown for dear life.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you following me? Are you trying to get to my Empress? I won't let you harm her!" he placed his crown on his head.

"Simon don't!" Marceline lied helpless on the ground. Simon started flying in the air. He attacked Marceline with shards of ice.

"Agh!" she screamed as his attack broke the skin of her arm. "You don't remember?!" she cried.

He landed down in front of her. "Aw, you're bleeding. I'm sorry pretty lady. I have to take you back to my mistress though," he reached out to touch her.

"Get away from me!" she slapped his hand away.

"Don't be like that. I'll have to bind you."

"You jerk!" she smacked him across the face. Tears streamed down her eyes. "You were supposed to protect me!" she yelled. She caught a glimpse of his eyes. She gasped. "I see what's going on here. You're right. take me to your master, Simon."

"Really? You're just going to come with me? This isn't a trap?"

"It's cool, I'm your friend. No funny biz," Marceline showed him her hands.

"Well, okay then," he scratched the back of his head. "Her castle is this way. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the air. Marceline blushed. They landed inside of a window. "I'm back my darling! I brought you a present!" he chimed.

"Mm, Simon darling. Come to your Empress," a silhouette figure called from the bed in the middle of the room.

"Empress! What have you done to Simon?!" Marceline yelled at her.

"You brought me the demon Marceline. Well done, Simon. I'll be sure to reward you well later," she purred.

"Anything for her highness," he blushed.

"I'm going to flipping kill you!" Marceline flew at her with a steak. She disappeared.

"What is your vendetta against me, mortal?" the Empress taunted her from somewhere else in the room.

"You brainwashed my friend and you eradicated an entire town so there's a start!" Marceline looked all around for her. She listened carefully for her footsteps.

"Simon is your old friend, huh? You wouldn't be jealous if I were to keep him for myself would you?"

"I'm going to kill you and suck out your soul!"

"It would make your head spin the things that I've made him do."

"You're sick!"

"Agh!" the Empress pounced on Marceline. She held her down by her wrists. She bared her weight down on Marceline. "You know, for an old man your friend isn't bad looking," she taunted her.

"Stop talking about him like that!" Marceline attempted to force her off.

"How cute. You really are jealous," she said smugly.

"Ugh!" Marceline knocked her off of her. She lunged for the Empress, knocking her to the floor. The Empress stopped her hand. She fought desperately to push the steak farther away from her body. Marceline was really putting her weight into it. "You made Simon forget about me! Didn't you?!" Marceline looked at her with malice.

"Kukuku, you're so naive," she purred. "Look into my eyes," a snake slithered onto her head and tugged back her veil. Her eyes glowed pink and purple like a colydoscope. "Sell your spirit to the skies. Surrender to the Empress eyes," she casted her hypnotic spell on Marceline. "Stay there." Marceline remained stotic in the same spot. "Simon."

"Yes my Empress?" he answered her call.

"Kill her," she whispered in his ear.

"Kill her?! Darling, surely there's another way?" he pleaded to her.

"Kill her and I will take you to new heights. I'll even turn you. If I were to turn you into a vampire you will no longer need the crown to stay alive. You want to be free, don't you?"

Simon went silent. He wore a determined look on his face. "Yes, my Empress," he readied a spell as he approached Marceline. He lied his hand on her head and whispered an incantation. Marceline regained herself.

"S-Simon," she blushed. His face was inches away from her's when she came to. "Are you helping me?"

"I could never kill such a pretty girl," he smiled.

"Oh Simon!" she hugged him tightly.

"You dare defy me!" the Empress hissed. She attacked with a blast of raw physic power. Marceline picked up Simon and dodged her attack in midair. Delicately, she placed Simon on his feet.

"Stay here," Marceline left him. She sped towards the Empress. "I won't let you toy with him anymore!" Marceline plunged the steak into her heart.

"Simon! I'll get you for this!" she vanished into a cloud of dust. Marceline inhaled her soul. She closed her eyes and extracted her essence. "Simon! You're alright! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much," Marceline hovered towards him.

"You killed her... You killed my Empress. Now I'm all alone again," he moped.

"It's alright, Simon. You have me," she landed in front of him.

"Will you be my wife?"

"Wha- are you crazy?" she looked at him skeptically.

"I thought it'd be nice, since you're so pretty. You could be my princess. What did she say your name was? Marline?"

"Y-you don't remember?" Marceline's eyes went wide.

"Remember you? Have we met before?" he reached for her.

"You've had the crown this whole time. It's caused you to completely forget about me," she shook with sadness.

"I would have remembered a pretty princess like you," he caught her by surprise and kissed her.

"No!" she pushed him away. "Stop messing with me you crazy old fool! I can't fix you! You're so far gone you're not even the same person anymore!"

"I didn't mean to offend you," he grabbed her hand.

"Leave me alone! You've messed me up enough as it is! Stay away from me!" she flew away.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone!" he called after her.

"Stupid jerk! He promised me," she cried.


End file.
